Laughable
by KaT aka Mistress Shinigami
Summary: It’s just…” Sally trailed off, tilting her head to the side as if thinking. Wufei waited uncharacteristically patiently. Shaking her head, she continued. “It’s just…the idea of us being lovers is…well…laughable.”


Title: Laughable 

Author: Kat Leigh

Pairing: Wufei and Sally

Word Count: 712

            Sally rested against the strong back of the chair. She chewed her lower lip almost unconsciously as her smoky blue eyes scanned the newspaper article on the latest Preventer mission. Wufei and her had been sent out to disband a protesting group that was thought to be an underground terrorism organization. Their hunches had proved correct, and arresting the radicals' leaders had been easy as pie. 

            With the mission complete, the duo was currently en route to colony L4 to meet up with Quatre Winner, in order to help with security for a peace conference. It had been quite awhile since either Sally or Wufei had seen the young Winner heir. 

            The young Chinese woman skimmed through the story covering the action of their mission impassively, until a certain phrase caught her eye. Her gaze registered surprise before falling into a grin. Laughter fell from her lips, and she placed a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound.

            Across the tiny table, Wufei scowled. "What's so funny?" he questioned. Sally handed him the paper, which he began to scan thoroughly. He didn't get very far before Sally's voice broke through his concentration. 

            "The reporter said we were lovers!" Sally said, leaning closer and pointing to a specific line in the article. Wufei read the offending line before gazing back up at his partner. She was still smiling, and every once in awhile a light chuckle would escape her lips.

            "I don't see why that is so funny…" Wufei stated, trailing off and scowling deeper as Sally's laughs died down softly. She looked at him, perplexed, though her amusement was still painfully evident. 

            "You don't find that at all humorous?" she questioned with some small amount of incredulity. She raised a delicate eyebrow, as his expression didn't change.

            "No," he replied, dropping the paper onto the table. "And, quite truthfully, I don't see how you can find it so humorous." Sally's smile faltered, and she frowned at the young man across from her. She leaned forward, placing her elbows on the small table.

            It's just…" she trailed off, tilting her head to the side as if thinking. Wufei waited uncharacteristically patiently. Shaking her head, she continued. "It's just…the idea of us being lovers is…well…laughable." Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. 

            "Laughable?" he questioned, uncertain of how he should react to that statement. His gaze grew hard, and Sally was ashamed to find herself squirming under the intensity of his intense stare. She tried to look away, but found she couldn't.

            "Wuf-." Whatever she was about to say was cut-off abruptly as Wufei's lips sealed over hers. She tried to pull away, but was unable to as one of his hands pressed against the back of her neck, drawing her closer. His other hand was tangled in her tawny hair, which was unbound in an attempt to relax after the mission. 

            Sally eventually gave up trying to pull away, and found herself lost in the feeling of his warm lips moving over hers. She found herself trying to move closer, but the table was jammed into her stomach. She didn't take notice, though, because at that moment Wufei drew his tongue across her lower lip. She tilted her head and opened her mouth as his tongue entered her mouth, drawing soft sounds from the back of her throat. 

            Almost as quickly as he connected their lips, Wufei pulled away and stood up from the chair, stretching his long limbs. Sally watched in confusion as he began walking towards the door of the small room, making his way towards the piloting seat. He stopped in the doorway, and turned back to his partner, who hadn't moved an inch.

            "Not so laughable now, is it?" he questioned wryly, his eyes taking in her flushed cheeks and heavy breathing. Then he was out the door.

            Sally could only stare after him, her jaw slack and her kiss-swollen lips opened slightly in shock.

~End~

A/N: I wrote this for the 101 ways to snog en route to a colony. I don't think it made it to the site though *sniff*. Anyway, I thought I'd share this little PWP with ya. Please review!


End file.
